Episode 5354 (30th January 2020)
Synopsis Nancy is taken to hospital but is released shortly after. However, later at home, she begins having stomach pain and worries that she may be miscarrying. The villagers hold a community meeting in Salon de The de Marnie, and the Nightingales' are delighted when Juliet agrees to return home, unaware she has been convinced to do so by Jordan. Celeste and Toby decide to make fools out of Mandy and Darren. Plot Students take photos as John Paul applies pressure to Nancy's stab wound. Sally is horrified when John Paul tells her that Nancy has been stabbed. Leela receives a text message but doesn't hear her phone go off. Marnie and Misbah receives a message in their group chat about there being a stabbing at the school. Police officers and paramedics arrive. P.C. George Kiss introduces himself to Nancy, and she tells John Paul "trust me to be in this state when P.C. Gorgeous arrives". John Paul jokes that he's way out of her league. Jordan is infuriated with a scared and apologetic Mason. Darren invites Celeste and Toby to join him and Mandy at The Dog in the Pond. Mason begs Jordan for another chance. Jordan makes him hand over the knife, and makes Mason give back shoes that Jordan bought him. P.C. Kiss informs the parents that they would like the parents to take their children to the police station to give witness statements. Juliet is not pleased to see her family. She tells James that they're brothers in blood and nothing else. She storms off, ignoring Marnie's pleas with her to come back home. Toby wondes why Celeste agreed to go out with "the village idiot" and "his wannabe wife". He vents to Celeste about when he saw Martine. Celeste tells him to keep a "level head" - they need to find out if Mandy remembers anything. They decide to have an "Osborne-off", Celeste will try make Mandy look like stupid, whilst Toby will try the same with Darren. Whoever makes their target look like the biggest clown, wins. Kyle and Charlie are relieved to see Nancy has been discharged from hospital. Kyle worries that the doctors haven't checked Nancy over properly but Nancy assures her otherwise. Charlie is confused when Nancy tells Kyle that the baby is fine. Mandy gets irritated by the messages in the group chat, and decides to turn her phone off. Sally tells Sid and Imran that it's important they tell the truth. Imran tells P.C. Kiss that the attacker was trying to stab him, not Nancy. Leela comforts Sid when she arrives at the station. P.C. Kiss makes clear that Imran and Sid are witnesses, not suspects. Celeste compliments Mandy's dress. Toby pretends to be impressed when Darren decides not to drink alcohol. Sid tries to comfort Imran. Imran tells Sid if one of his friends stabbed a teacher, he would report them to the police. Sid asks if he would really "grass", and Imran asks if he's twelve years old. Sid warns Imran that he wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of the people at the top of the hierachy. Sally is frustrated with the calls from parents about the safety of the school. Marnie, Leela and Misbah propose to Sally that they have a community meeting. Celeste tries to make a fool out of Mandy and secretly records her. Kyle doesn't want Nancy to return to the school but Nancy refuses and makes clear that she is going back. She apologises to Charlie for not telling him about the baby. She makes clear that Charlie is going to have a major role in the baby's life. Kyle suggests that Charlie could name the baby, which he wants to name the baby after a character in a video game. Nancy refuses but Kyle jokes that "there's a ring to it". Juliet tells Sid that she's not going back to the Nightingales'. Misbah speaks in front of the community about her family being targeted by far right extremists, to Sid's discomfort. Leela speaks about knife crime. Sid begins to have second thoughts about keeping quiet. Darren shows Mandy how Toby gave him a card for his studio. Mandy jokes about Darren rapping, to his embarrassment. Juliet begins to have second thoughts when James speaks in front of the community. Jordan calls someone, saying that "their little problem" has been dealt with. He says that "before they know it, they'll be hooked and permanently indebted to me". The Nightingales' are delighted when Juliet decides to return home. She sneaks off to meet Jordan, who tells her that she's doing the right thing. She accepts his offer of hanging out. Nancy begins to have stomach pains. She worries to Kyle that she is losing the baby. Charlie calls an ambulance. Cast Regular cast *Charlie Dean - Charlie Behan *Celeste Faroe - Andrea Ali *Toby Faroe - Bobby Gordon *Kyle Kelly - Adam Rickitt *George Kiss - Callum Kerr *Leela Lomax - Kirsty-Leigh Porter *Imran Maalik - Ijaz Rana *Misbah Maalik - Harvey Virdi *John Paul McQueen - James Sutton *Mandy Morgan - Sarah Jayne Dunn *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Marnie Nightingale - Lysette Anthony *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Nancy Osborne - Jessica Fox *Jordan Price - Connor Calland *Juliet Quinn - Niamh Blackshaw *Romeo Quinn - Owen Warner *Sally St. Claire - Annie Wallace *Sid Sumner - Billy Price Guest cast *Mason - Keane Sudworth Music Notes *First appearance of George Kiss. *A paramedic is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2020 episodes Category:2020